Pool Dance
by Sapphyre Lily
Summary: Rin's upset that Haru never listens to him, so this time, he makes sure that he has Haru's FULL attention. RinHaru one-shot.


**Author's note: I do not own Free! or the cover picture. This is my first fanfic, edited by WynterVivaldi.**

* * *

"Haru! Come swim with me!" Rin called from the pool, frolicking about in the water.

Haru barely spared him a glance. "I only swim free." Having said his piece, he dived into the water, cleanly cutting through it with deft strokes. His body arced through the crystal clear water, powerful, sleek, almost like a dolphin in itself, seeking its prey.

Rin stopped and watched him, pouting. How many times had he asked the same question, and received the same answer? Forget it. Today would be the day Haru finally listened to him. His red eyes flashed a dangerous, cheeky jasper, watching Haruka's muscular frame tear through the water.

As Haru finished his lap and tore off his swimming cap, Rin emerged in front of him, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes. "Why don't you ever stop and listen, Haru?"

"I just want to swim." Haru turned his back on Rin, but Rin grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him back so they were face-to-face.

"No, Haru, you listen to me, right NOW." Rin pushed his face into Haru's, so close that their noses touched. Staring into Haru's inky blue eyes, Rin was suddenly at a loss for words. The two of them stared at each other wordlessly for a moment, before Rin yanked Haru forward into a rough kiss. Chlorine, diluted as it was, reached over the edge of the pinked cliff, dripping into the other's. The exchange between them was brief, and Haruka caught a quick breath as Rin pulled him close again.

Haru was frozen for a moment, but he relaxed into the kiss, kissing Rin back with a ferocity he had not expected. Haru had tilted his head slightly, and sensing an opening, Rin sucked Haru's lower lip into his mouth, grazing his sharp teeth along soft flesh. Their bodies were pressed up together, and each was grasping at the back of the other's neck, digging his fingers into chlorine matted hair.

They parted slowly, and Haru stared at Rin, lips slightly tilted up at the corners in a lopsided grin. "What were you going to say, Rin?"

Rin quickly grinned and dragged Haru over to the edge of the pool. "Take off your trunks."

Haru looked at Rin, impassive. "What for?"

"Just do it. Then sit up here." Rin patted the edge of the pool.

"What if I say no?" Haru folded his arms.

Rin grinned wider, showing off his sharp teeth, the danger shadowing the tense emotion between them both. "I will strip you myself if you don't do it willingly."

Haru turned his back on Rin, but he complied quickly. Rin dropped his gaze to watch Haru strip, his eyes roaming over Haru's naked backside. A wave of desire rippled through him, making his voice come out a tad bit more gruff than he intended it to be. "All the way, Haru. Don't make me wait," he barked.

Haru huffed, and hopped up to sit on the pool's edge, his swimming trunks covering his masculinity.

"Now, now, Haru. That's not playing fair." Rin pulled the swim trunks from Haru's hands, tossing it aside. He positioned himself between Haru's legs, spreading them a little so that he could see the sight before him better.

"R-rin…"

"Ssh." Rin shushed Haru, letting his gaze rove over the other boy from the bottom up. His eyes lingered first on the limp form of Haru's shaft, taking in the vein running from its tip to the base, his scrotum, and the bare, gentle dusting of hair above it, before slowly travelling upwards to alight on his abdomen, his burnished arms, every aspect of his smooth face, before coming to a stop at his eyes. Haru's eyes, usually a deep sapphire blue, seemed to have darkened considerably, even in the already dim light.

"Y'know, Haru-chan, you're actually really beautiful." Rin's right hand walked up the top of Haru's thigh, softly sweeping the curve of his hip and landing lightly atop his penis. He began to stroke the sensitive organ gently down the tip, running a finger over the slit, with as feather light a touch as possible, all while staring into Haru's sapphire eyes.

Haru's eyes began to darken, as did his cheeks, with a strawberry blush that contrasted with the blue aura he emanated. "Rin-rin…"

"Ssh. Just let me work my magic. I'll show you a sight you've never seen before." Haru smiled a little at that, but Rin noticed that he began to chew on his lower lip, and the muscles in his arms were tense.

Using his left hand, Rin touched the planes of Haru's face, tracing his cheekbones, cupping his face, and of course, smoothing his thumb over his lips, water dripping from the orifice.

"R-rin… y-you're… making me… nnh…" Haru's voice trailed off in a groan, hiding his face in his hands, squirming as he slid them down at Rin's harsh command, gripping the edge of the pool forcefully.

Rin glanced downwards, noting with delight that the sensuous organ had hardened and lengthened under his touch. While putting a little more force into stroking the length of Haru's manhood, Rin slowly dragged his free hand down Haru's face, neck and chest before he grabbed hold of one of his nipples and began to roll the dusky peak between his thumb and index finger, watching as the soft nub hardened in his hand, making him breathe in sharply.

Haru moaned, and the sound almost made Rin lose his self-control. Peering up through his lashes, he saw that Haru had scrunched up his eyes, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Rin smiled devilishly, and drawing one last circle on Haru's penis, he lowered his head and took it in his mouth.

Haru's eyes flew open as he felt something hot and wet enclose the head of his penis, the cavern of his mouth engulfing him, and he looked down just as Rin began to slowly, languidly swirl his tongue on it. Waves of pleasure swept through him, and his hands flew to Rin's shoulders, gripping him tightly even as the red-haired boy continued to lavish him, worshipping the raging erection. Rin then turned his attention to the scrotum, breathing softly over it as he slowly suckled the orbs, running his tongue and sharp teeth wickedly over the sensitive skin, eliciting a deliciously melodious and vocal response from Haruka.

Rin was holding onto Haru's thighs, and he could feel fingernails digging into his shoulders even as he heard Haru's breathing grow more and more ragged. He decided to take it up a notch, and carefully scraped his sharp teeth against the hard organ.

Haru's breathing hitched, and he choked out, "T-that… hurts…" Trailing off in a moan, he bucked his hips involuntarily, driving his penis further into Rin's mouth, down the throat of the redhead without a care in the world, being driven to the edge of insanity.

Despite choking a little on the large organ, Rin smiled internally at this new turn of events and began upping the pace, sucking and teasing Haru more forcefully and quickly than before. Haru bucked, fire building, the tightening coil in his abdomen reaching a unbearable point, as he continued, tightening his grip on Rin's shoulders, letting out a low guttural cry as he finally came, waves of pleasure washing over him in entirety.

Cum filled Rin's mouth, gushing hotly from Haru's penis. Taking it all in stride, Rin swallowed, licking Haru even though the aftershocks of the orgasm were still running through him.

Panting, Haru slid his arms all the way around Rin's shoulders, burying his face into the hollow of Rin's neck, breathing heavily.

"T-that… was certainly something I have never seen before."

* * *

**Please leave a review! I'd love to know how I can improve. And my apologies if this was not to your liking.**


End file.
